This invention relates to electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems and, in particular, to antenna housings for use in such systems.
In EAS systems in use today, it is typical to employ antennas which transmit signals into a zone which is to be placed under interrogation. These signals interact with tags or markers placed on articles in order to sense or detect passage of the articles through the interrogation zone.
Interaction between a transmitted signal and a tag results in a response signal which is also detected by an antenna. The detected signal is then used to activate an alarm to indicate the presence of the tag and article in the interrogation zone.
In EAS systems of this type, the antennas have been housed in a variety of ways. Upstanding pedestals have been used with the antennas located in the pedestals. Also, ceiling mounts, floor mats and signs have been used, particularly where the antennas are situated adjacent to a doorway or other passageway.
While the antenna housings used previously have proved satisfactory, there is still a need for improved housings. This is especially true in applications where the antenna housings must be unobtrusive and attractive, as well as functional.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an antenna housing which is more aesthetically pleasing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an antenna housing which has a low profile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an antenna housing which is simple and easy to assemble.